Oh What Tangled Webs We Weave
by Datsamazin
Summary: Amongst Red's secrets, this new discovery could be the biggest of them all. Events leave Liz now widowed and Red trying best to console her w/o exposing this secret. Can they track down Tom's killer(s)? warning MPREG (as usual) lol Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Baaaaack :D. So I know my hiatus from this site is inexcusable. I've been gone way too damn long but I'm hoping I can fall back on you guys' good graces with this new fic. This page is short, I know but if it gets positive feedback I'll continue. NBC's The Blacklist is simply badass. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Red lifted his head from having spent a solid 2 or so minutes vomiting and dry heaving in a bathroom stall. Removing the small test from his coat pocket he had used earlier and sat there, simply staring at it through narrow eyes.<p>

It seemed as though the speck of a plus sign was mocking him. He dabbed at his mouth- attempting to clean up best he could. Still holding on to the test for a bit longer in slightly trembling hands before wrapping it in paper towel from the dispenser and discarding in the trash.

Taking uneasy breaths Red walked briskly through the café and out the main doors. How was Elizabeth going to react? Hell, how was anyone going to take this?

Perhaps it was best to keep the assistance side of things with the _FBI_ few and far between. However, that would only backfire and draw more suspicion. Especially considering he had turned himself in.

He was lost in a sea of his own mind when suddenly his cell goes off; it was Liz. Reluctantly he answers, what was normally a casual tone was now replaced with a quake as she attempted to speak.

"Re..Red.. I..is that you?"

Her voice quivered. What the Hell was going on? He feared she might've been in trouble.

"Elizabeth, calm down and tell me what's going on"

He continued his pace. Watching as his breath mixed with the chilling winters air. There was dead air space, then came her voice once again.

"It's m..my husband, Tom… he..he's dead"

The words hit him like a freight train. Stopping dead in his tracks- Red paused before saying anything. He wanted to be there for Liz, now more than ever, but he was also fearful. Fearful that it would wind-up bringing to light his preferably confidential anomaly. He sighed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2 has arrived :D sorry if the ending sounds a bit asinine. Atm it sounded cute & witty to me. lol Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Red arrived at the apartment. Pulling the brim of his chocolate brown fedora down a bit to combat the cold from stinging his eyes. As soon as his hand reached for the doorknob he felt a qualm overcome him.<p>

Giving it a moment to abate, he then takes a breath and turns the knob. What lay before him was like something out of a war zone.

Chairs overturned, banister rails broken & splintered. In the kitchen area knelt Liz, beside her lay Tom's body, a single bullet to the head.

"I knew something was off..knew it..and I didn't do a damn thing to stop it"

Keen choked back shaking words- looking up at Red with an expression that seemed she was searching for an answer.

He removed his hat, lying it on the dining room table. Sitting back on his haunches and lays a comforting hand on Keen's back.

"Lizzie, as difficult as this is for me to relay.. Tom wasn't who you thought he was.."

Her hand brushes at a tear, attempt in vain to fix her running mascara. She kept trying to convince herself nothing was amiss. That the case with Jolene was just freak circumstance. Now that reality was staring her in the face there was no more trying to live in blissful ignorance.

"What did they want with him?"

Liz asks, her voice low. Not removing her eyes from the body. Also taking note of Tom's strewn retro glasses a couple inches away-only one of the lens remained in the frame. She reaches over and plucked them off the floor-holding them tightly to her chest.

"Liz." Red began in an almost despondent tone. .."Tom was part of an organization known as _The Alumni_.. based out of Istanbul.. mainly a covert operation to gather intel from the US government and _FBI_"

There was nothing but silence that followed. Processing everything he had said. How could she have been so ignorant to believe the multiple passports, ID's and money weren't his?

"I'll have my people look into this..I have a few contacts in Turkey"

Red stated, getting to his feet and making his way towards the table to retrieve the hat. Liz meanwhile hadn't moved from her spot. Now with this new involvement with Tom he knew his secret would undoubtedly be exposed.

His hand absentmindedly gravitating towards his stomach. He was, to the best of his guess, about 8 weeks. Aside from nausea, thankfully there were no other signs indicative that he was with-child.

Glancing over at Liz whom was finally standing. The thick, black glasses still in her hands. Red figured this was most likely handiwork of _The Alumni_. A "job" gone awry on Tom's part.

"We were going to have a child together"

She utters suddenly. Once again trying to keep the tears at bay. From the corner of his eye he could see the small black & white sonogram contrasted by a brightly themed magnet it hung by on the fridge. In his usual charming sense in attempts to lift her spirits he said..

"Elizabeth, count your blessings. The man created ID's and passports with aliases. You could've wound-up with a birth certificate for a Cabbage Patch Doll."


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for this chapter's shortness. Trying to write about any governmental anything is difficult to me lol. But to celebrate the return of Blacklist here's chapter 3! :) _

* * *

><p>Raymond returns to his apartment. Warmth returning to his fingertips as he is once inside and shuts the door. He was still not completely certain on whether or not he'd have Arhan's full support concerning Tom.<p>

After all, he hadn't spoken to his contacts back in Turkey in nearly a decade. Red makes his way to the cramped kitchen area. Opening the overhead cabinet to retrieve a small box of Saltines. He was just thankful he had them in the house. With a couple crackers eaten, the box returns to the shelf.

"Merhaba Arhan, nasilsin?"

In all the years that passed, Red still retained semi-fluent Turkish as he made the call to Arhan. Same was apparently true for the European man when it concerned English.

"Ah Raymond.." he spoke, that rough accent breaking through. "No need to speak in my mother tongue.. I presume there's a reason behind your calling?"

Only sound that could be heard at that moment was the ticking of the antique Roman numeral wall clock hanging in the foyer. He pauses a bit longer before finally answering.

"There is actually.. I'm sure you're aware of _The Alumni _?.. There was what I believe to be perhaps a contract killing against, one, Thomas Keen earlier this afternoon."

All he could hear over the line was a "_hmm" _from Arhan. Promptly following it up with "Yes, _The Alumni_.. much like the mafia, neither you would want to be involved with.." (his vein attempt at a joke and having it fall flat)

".. I'll send you documentation of Keen via private fax. What happens afterwards is out of my hands.."

"Thank you, Arhan"

Red said before ending the call. He sighs and pulls out one of the chairs in the dining room and takes a seat. Thinking back to that fateful encounter with Madeline (the 2nd time around)

As his mind wanders deeper into his subconscious he hears the ever-distinct sound of the fax as documents and photographic copies emerge.

Making his way over to the machine, Red picks up one sheet that caught his attention. A photo of Tom next to a burning American flag.

Whatever dealings this man was involved with it, it wasn't exactly worthy of any humanitarian award. He lays the photo back down, unbuttons the last of his vest buttons, finally resting a hand on his stomach and smiles.

"Every concierge needs an associate".


End file.
